ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Ball
A Crystal Ball '(also known as ''Magic Crystal or Magic Jewel) is a special gem given to a witch or apprentice after she passes all of her exams and fills her special Certification Poron. It stores all of her magic inside of it, allowing her to cast magic freely without the use of Magic Seeds or Spheres. However, if the witch uses forbidden magic or if the crystal ball has a strong shock of magic or gets treated with brute physical force, it can shatter. Appearance Each witch gains a crystal ball that starts out small, fitting between her fingers like a marble. But over time it will grow to become the size of a baseball-sized orb capable of fitting in her hand. Usually, the crystal ball is kept in clothing, device, or as a broach or necklace. A crystal ball comes in many forms, shapes, and colors. However, some are repetitive but generally fit the witch's personality or unique trait. List of known Crystal Balls Circles/Spheres *Majorika' - Purple sphere *'Witch Queen' - Blue sphere *'Majoheart' - Purple sphere *'Majopi' - Pink sphere *'Majopon' - Blue sphere *'Majosloane' - Green Sphere *'Hana-chan' - A crystal sphere *'Majo Frog 1''' - Orange oval/sphere *'Majo Frog 2' - Red sphere *'Majo Frog 9' - Blue sphere *'Teal witch frog with three hairs' - Orange sphere *'Witch frog with curls on top' - Red sphere *'Olive witch frog with a single hair' - Green sphere *'Desert witch' - A blue orb *'Critic assistant' - Turquoise orb *'Two angry witches' - Dull tea-rose flattened circles *'Witch with strings 1' - Dark purple flattened orb *'Witch with strings 3' - Teal orb *'Witch with strings 4' - Pale purple orb *'Majoririka' - Orange sphere Basic Shapes *'Hazuki' - Orange heart *'Aiko' - Blue diamond *'Majo frog 3' - Blue curvy triangle *'Majotake' - Red triangle *'Majo Frog 6' - Thick green triangle *'Majo Frog 7' - Purple diamond *'Majo Frog 8' - Red diamond *'Witch frog with curly pigtail hair' - Magenta heart *'Witch frog with small curls on top' - Purple diamond *'Witch frog with four hairs' - Green triangle *'Witch maze witch' - Purple upside-down triangle *'Door witch' - Turquoise triangle *'A witch performer' - White upside-down triangle *'Angry witch' - Dull red diamond Magical Shapes *'Majomonroe' - Mauve star *'Mota' - Yellow crescent moon *'Motamota' - Green crescent moon facing in the opposite direction *'Witch Queen' - A purple star *'Majovanilla' - Purple four-point star *'Majoume' - Orange crescent moon *'Witch Critic' - Purple crescent moon *'Angry Witch' - Green crescent Moon Droplet/Magatama *'Onpu' - Purple teardrop *'Majoruka' - An upside-down teal raindrop or magatama *'Dela' - A basic amber magatama *'Witch with Strings 2' - Pale violet droplet *'Head-Turning trick attempt Witch' - Thin yellow droplet *'Baby Exam 2 Witch' - Blue droplet *'Baby Exam 2 Witch 2' - Teal droplet Other *'Doremi' - Pink bean *'Momoko' - Yellow-green three-leaf clover *'Pop' - A red four-leaf clover *'Ramen Shop Witch' - A mint-colored bowl Trivia *''The most common colors for crystal balls would be blue and purple.'' *''The most common shape is a sphere/orb.'' *''All witch queens possess a star-shaped orb. '' Gallery OD-EP50-40.png OD-EP50-41.png OD-EP50-42.png OD-EP51-04.png OD-EP48-07.png Witch.png Crystal.png PDVD_176.jpg 20171223 142754.JPG OD-EP8-31.png Category:Magic